Breathing Space
by youmakemeCRAZIER
Summary: Nick and Miley are best friends. Nick has always been there for Miley through thick and thin. Will they fall in love? Or fall apart. SUCK AT SUMMARIES! But please, read!
1. The Date

First: this is LEGAL; Miley STUART; Nick GRAY; Justin GAYSTON; Joe GRAY; Kevin GRAY.. & Trace STUART. Haha, suckers. (:

**MILEYS POV.**

I looked in the mirror one last time before I made my way down the stairs. Tonight was our first date, I couldn't help but smile. See, two days ago; in the halls after biology class; Justin Gaston asked me out. I'm so excited. My best friend Nick Jonas; disapproves of it; saying he's only using me because he's a senior basketball star and his goal is to score. Oh! I'm Miley Cyrus; I'm fifteen years old; and I go to East Valley High School. I opened the door to see a very angry and worried Nick.

"Nick…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Miles, I can't let you do this!" He said, freaked out.

"What?! Why can't you just let me be happy?"

"He's just not the right guy for you, okay!" Nick said; raising his voice a bit.

"You're not my brother! Stop trying to replace him!" I said, tears starting to brew in my eyes, I really, really missed my brother.

After I said that, the facial expression on Nicks face went from upset and anger to sadness and remorse. "Mi; I'd never try to replace Trace, I just—I don't want you to get hurt, or worse, him to take advantage of you."

"I can take care of myself." I said, stubbornly.

"I know, I just—" Nick was cut off by the door bell.

"Nick, can we talk about this later?" I said, heading for the door.

"Okay, I'll be here when you get back, okay?" he said, with his usual grin.

"See you later." I said, walking to the door, then answering it.

"You look hot; ready to go?" Justin asked, starring at my chest.

"Yep, just let me get my coat." I said, running into the living room and grabbing my coat.

**NICKS POV. **

"_If I were him, I'd call her BEAUTIFUL; not hot."_ I thought to myself. Why doesn't she see he'll try to rape her, or worse, break her heart! I decided to try and let it go for now. Before Miley left I walked over to her.

"Nick I have to go." She said, impatiently.

"Do you have your cell, is it fully charged?" I asked, not caring how protective I sounded.

"Yes… and here I'll check." As she took it out of her bag, it died.

"Here take my spare." I said, taking out my second phone. My mom got it for me in case my other one died and I was in danger.

"Nick…" Miley said.

"It's either that or I follow you to make sure you're safe."

She took the phone and started walking towards the door.

"Be back by ten!" I shouted out behind her.

"Yes, Mother." She said, slamming the door behind her.

**MILEYS POV**

As I got into Justin's car, I felt so nervous. I wanted to scream and puke at the same time.

"So where are we going?" I asked, pushing my redish brown hair so it falls down my back.

"I was think about…" He started but paused for a second. "just going for a drive. No awkward movie moments or worrying about looking like a pig or an anorexic chick." He said, chuckling at the last part.

"Okay." I smiled. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I play basketball, and I'm a senior; but what about _you?"_ he asked.

"Well, I love music, writing and acting." I said, truthfully.

"Well then, how about I put on some music." Justin said, grabbing a beatles CD (that still had the price tag!) in his CD player.

About 40 minutes later, we were in the middle of nowhere when Justin pulled over.

"Why are we stop—" I asked, but was cut off by Justin throwing himself at me.

I tried to push him off, because I do _not_ kiss on first dates, that's like calling something your favorite after trying it once, but he was too strong.

**Nicks POV.**

I sat on Miley's couch watching Tom and Jerry. Sure it was a kids show, but you've got to love it! I looked at the antique clock. 9:48. I was nervous. I knew he'd try something, should I call? No, that would seem desperate. I just sat and turned my head back at the TV waiting for ten to come, so I could call her.

TO BE CONTINUED! (:  
I'm going to post this a lot, because it's easier than YouTube.  
So, what did you like didn't you? Review please! Love-Maddy!


	2. OH MY GOD!

**MILEYS POV.**

Justin pulled away from my lips and begun to kiss my chest. I screamed and starting hitting him on the head and trying to push him off. He got rougher and rougher. He took off my seatbelt and pushed me into the back seat. I screamed again.

"JUSTIN NO!"

"YES!" he said, pinning me down and starting kissing my jaw line and down.

"CAN I AT LEAST TEXT NICK TO TELL HIM I'LL BE LATE?!" I was yelling; I was scared.

"fine." He said, rolling his eyes.

I quickly texted : 911!! ROUTE 66! NEXT PART IS FOR HIM TO READ OVER. And then put a lot of spaces and put: J's car broke down, going to be a bit. Xo. I pressed send. The second I looked away from the phone, Justin took it and put it on the front seat. I backed up onto the door.

"Please, don't do this!" I begged, not knowing if Nick could save me. Oh, how scary that thought was.

"Yeah, right." He smirked and pushed himself on me, knowing that I couldn't defend myself.

**Nicks POV.**

I looked down to see my pocket vibrating; and not in a perverted way. I reached in my jeans pocket to see my phone light up and read : 1 new text message. I opened up my phone to read Miley text message. Furious and scared for Miley, I ran as fast as I could to my car and started speeding to get to route 66. Now, going the speed limit, it should've taken 30 minutes. The speed limit was 60km/h; I however, was going 178km/h. I didn't care if I got arrested, it could wait; as long as I made it to Miley. I drove faster and faster not realizing the danger I put myself in. It was mid-march and the roads were still a little bit slippery. As I sped off a little faster, I saw the blue and red flashing lights being me. I also saw Justin Gayass's car. I tried to slow down, so that the police and I could get that son of a bitch; but all of a sudden, the car started spinning out of control. I must've hit black ice. What felt like slow motion was only seconds, but sadly. It's the last thing I remember.

**MILEYS POV.**

As I kept fighting off Justin; he had managed to get my shirt and jeans off. All of a sudden, the car was hit and Justin flew out the window. I got up to see what caused it, and I saw those familiar curls, only they had a red ting to them. OH GOD! NICK! I ran out of the car, not caring about the lack of clothing I had and ripped open up the passenger side door.

"NICK!" I cried; pulling him out of the car.

A police car was already there; and an ambulance could be heard from the distance.

"Excuse me, miss, do you know him?" the police officer asked.

"He's my life. My best friend." I explained to him.

He took off his jacket and handed it to me, and I thanked him..

"He was going 200km/h in a 60zone." The officer explained.

"I'll pay the fine, it's my fault." I started. "The guy over there." I pointed to Justin who was slowly getting up. "Was trying to rape me. I managed to text Nick where we were… he was trying to save me." I didn't realize how hysterical I had gotten. "You've gotta save him! YOU GOTTA!" I cried.

Soon, Nick was put on a stretcher along with Justin. They insisted I got checked out as well, so I rode in the same ambulance as Nick. I watched as they tried to save him. If they didn't, I'd find the sharpest knife out there and get my arms for every hurtful think I've ever said to Nick. Then, I'd put on some of his clothing, and jump off the bridge. I tried to push that idea to the back of my mind. Only focusing on the now, meaning now they need to save Nick!

After having blood work, x-rays, and taking a medication to relieve me from any pain I would be feeling due to the impact and the attempted rape; I was finally able to go ask Nick's doctor how Nick was holding up. Secretly, I didn't know I wanted to know. I wanted it to be like December. When we were building snow people and watching the snow fall in my window, drinking hot chocolate. I walked over to the doctor and lightly tapped him on his muscular shoulder.

"I'm here to find out the condition of Jonas, Nicholas Jerry."

TO BE CONTINUED!  
REVIEW! I mean, two in 24 hours! People.  
OH! And I can't post again. Maybe tonight.  
I'll be able to soon! Like 4/5 days. Hope you understand!  
-Mads


	3. Tear Me Apart

**MILEYS POV.**

You know that feeling you get when the episode of gossip girl ends, without telling you if Nate and Jenny get together, or if Blair gets into Yale? That's how I felt as the doctor spun around; I wanted to know desperately how Nick was doing. Now, what seemed like slow motion finally came to a stop as the doctor faced me.

"Uh, hello miss.."

"Cyrus." I finished.

"Yes, are you a relative of Mister Jonas?" he asked; looking down to his clipboard then back up at me.

"Practically, we've been best friends since birth." I clarified, frightened that it was so severe they couldn't tell me.

"I'm afraid due to a new policy, only family is allowed to know the condition; we were sued a few months ago after telling a reporter that a Mister Trace Cyrus died."

After he dropped the Trace bomb, I blew up. "DUDE! Trace was my fucking brother! YOU. OWE. ME! NICK! NICK IS MY LIFE! AND I NEED TO KNOW IF HE'S ALRIGHT!" somewhere in my blow up, I had grabbed his collar; and at this point, me and my 5"4 glory was towering over Doctor 6".

"Miss… I can't." he said, with a tinge of frighten in his voice.

"YOU BASTERD!" I said, screeching at him.

**JOES POV.**

I looked over at the clock. It was 3:36am. This was the fifth day in a row I haven't been able to sleep. It's been four days since Cammie and I broke up. Sure, it's my fault. I mean, technically it's not, how was I supposed to know that Taylor spiked my drink? How was I supposed to know that Taylor was going to make sure I was drunk enough to get with her. OH! Did I mention that Taylor recorded it and send it ALL across the campus? Yes, that's right, you can get a Joe Jonas sex tape! Only $9.99! I sighed and got up. Maybe if I just talked to her things would be alright again. I jumped out of bed and put on jeans and a white polo. I slid on my sneakers and made my way out of the room, quietly. That's when I saw what I wish I never did…

**MILEYS POV.**

The doctor pulled me into an empty room and made me sit down.

"TELL ME! PLEASE!" I begged.

"NO!" he yelled, but then whispered. "Okay, in the kitchen.. Under the liver in the freezer there's a report, take it. It's his. That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you." I whispered. "ASSHOLE!" I screeched, putting on a show then walked to the kitchen and eagerly opened the freezer to grab the liver. YUCK. I took the paper and shoved it under my shirt and put the liver back. I calmly walked to the bathroom and took out the report. Eagar to make sure my life wasn't lifeless.

_Jonas, Nicholas Jerry. Age sixteen. The impact on his head was a little too much for him. The damage of the outer body is unbelievable. He has multiple cuts and bruises along the torso, and he has a scar down his back and broke 2 toes from pressing on the brake. Onto the internal damage, he has pulled 3 muscles in his back and will be lucky to walk without pain until it heals. He might not get to experience this pain due to the fact .. _

**JOES POV.**

I looked to see who I used to call baby, angel, on top of Rob. Rob was a womanizer, I've also hated Rob since third grade. They were outside of his room, getting ready to do this that I really don't want to know. She looked over at me and smirked then pulled Rob into the room. My life was over. The only thing I had left was my little brother Nick. My eldest brother Kevin was a cocaine addict, so it was a matter of time before he was gone. I looked down at my cell phone to see a I had a missed call, I called back the strange number to hear someone crying.

"Miley?" I asked, stunned.

"Nick-Nick-Nick." She sobbed, unable to control herself.

"Nick, what? What's going on Miley?" I asked worried.

"Nick's


	4. Descisons suckish chapter sorry!

**JOES POV.**

Fifteen minutes after being off the phone with Miley; and I was still in shock. Her words repeated over and over again. It felt like I just found out Megan Fox is really a guy; shocking and really, really scary. It was like someone was trying to take away everything and everyone that mattered to me. I looked over at the yellow and green sign stapled to a tree "FINALS START THIS WEEK!" I had the biggest choice ever to make. Become something, or be there for my family at their time of need. The clock is ticking, and I need a plan.

**MILEYS POV.**

I went to find the doctor who slipped me the information to ask if I could see Nick. I mean, he's everything to me. If I couldn't see his perfect brown eyes, or his heartwarming smile, it would be like not _allowing_ people to believe in god. As I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around; with a look that said "are you going to hit me, or play nice."

"Can I see Nicholas Jonas, please?" I asked, not caring that tears were still pouring out of my eyes.

I think the doctor had giving up on arguing with me, because he simply told me Nick's room number and slightly smiled. I walked as slow as the line at Tim Hortons at the mall; due to the fact I was scared. When I was just about to turn into his room I heard a voice.

"I'm not through with you." He said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched.

Justin took a step closer to me.

"SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed and two doctors and a cop ran over.

"Gayston; you're coming with me." The cop said, taking Justin away.

I took a deep breath, taking in my surroundings once again; then slowly made my way into Nick's room.

**DEMIS POV.  
[demi munroe.]**

I looked over at Sterling; who was asleep now. I couldn't believe what just happened. I quietly got up and slid my dress on, ashamed. As much as I know people will tell me it's not my fault. I know the truth. Sterling, an amazingly gorgeous senior had asked me out. He had somehow convinced me he loved me; oh how stupid can I be? No one would ever love me. I wiped my eyes before any tears could fall, and made my way to the door. No one will know about this night. No one. I knew what I had to do, I was going home. Back to North Carolina.

**STERLINGS POV.  
[sterling cooper.]**

I woke up when I heard a door shut. I looked to my side to see Demi gone. I sighed deeply. I ran my fingers through my hair and felt as if my heart had shattered. She left me. I wanted to yell out, try to run after her. But it was too late. I wondered if she knew I really meant it when I said, I love you to her. I looked out the window to stare at the Los Angles lights, and then sat on my bed. I turned on my lamp and took out my guitar and begun to strum. At a time like this, I just need some Maroon 5 acoustic.

**JOES POV.**

After two hours of difficult thinking, I knew what I was doing, where I would be, who would know, and how it would work. I walked over to my dorm to see Taylor standing there in red lingerie.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, harshly.

"Just some fun." She said, trying to be innocent.

"Oh, sending a sex tape of me out is good enough, thanks." I said, pushing past her and into my room. She followed me in.

"Baby, comeon, it was a joke. Haha?"

I shook my head in disgust and took out my psychology textbook.

"Studying?" she asked.

"yes, now leave." I said, impatiently. I didn't want her to know the truth.

She turned around and I opened my book to look persuasive. But she somehow ended up on my lap. Strange. I don't remember how. It seems with her I never remember.

**MILEYS POV.**

I walked over to the side of Nick's bed. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping, or knocked out. I took his hand and sighed deeply.

"I shouldn't have called you, if I would've just listened to you in the first place." I stopped and wiped my tears. "Nick, this is entirely my fault. And now you could die. I'm sorry for being such an awful friend." I said, and started sobbing hysterically. I was so caught up in feeling guilty, I didn't recognize the fact that two muscular arms were wrapped around me and holding me tight as I sobbed.

"Nick?" I asked, looking up at the man holding me.

So, what did you like?  
didn't you? Review! And wanna know why?!  
Because I have to be up in 6/7 hours and be a perfect little lady, and I stayed  
up writing and posting this .   
love, youmakemeCRAZIER.  
next one out in a few days, since I never sleep. -.-


	5. Whats Wrong?

**DEMIS POV.**

I looked out the plane window. The mountain tops were absolutely stunning. I knew there was a reason I loved this place. Why'd I ever leave this place? Oh, right, to become a star. Sterling's words repeated in my head, over and over again.

"_Demi Devonne Monroe, I am madly in love with you." _

Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to lie? Why, just why?

I got off the plane to see a familiar face.

"MADDI" I exclaimed, running towards my little sister.

"Demdem!" she said, hugging me.

I was finally reunited with my loving family. Yet somehow, I still felt empty.

**JOES POV.**

I ran my fingers through my hair. Again?! I sighed and got up, sliding on my jeans and shirt. I packed as much clothing as I could fit in my bag; and left a note, telling Taylor where I was, just in case she decided to file a missing persons report. As I made my down to the bus station, I took a deep breath. It's time for a change. I knew that I would never get another chance at my finals, but my brother needs me. I took a deep breath, and boarded the greyhound bus.

**NICKS POV.**

I looked down at the fragile angel in my arms, crying her eyes out.

"Sh, Smiley.." I said, trying to wipe away all of the tears she was crying.

"NICK!" she screamed, and tackled me with a hue bear hug.

I smiled, then my face turned to stone. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked, ready to punch him out.

"No, you _SMASHED INTO THE CAR!_" she screeched. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I was thinking that you're my best friend, and I didn't want you to get hurt."

She looked at me, with tears in her eyes, "I don't deserve you, you're way too amazing of a friend, and I get you put in the hospital!"

I just looked at her shocked. Before I could start explaining how much she means to me, the doctor walked in.

"Miss you're not supposed to be in here." He said, to Miley.

**MILEYS POV.**

"K, jerkbag, we've gone through this. You're not the boss of me, this is my best friend, and I _will _bring up the fact that you're the dumb ass that told the reporter that my _brother_ died." I screeched, tears pouring out of my eyes, again.

He just nodded and walked out, and Nick hugged me, tight. I debated telling him what's wrong with him, but he just woke up. And besides, this disease isn't one most want. I just layed with him, I mean, he is the love of my life, I mean my best friend! I sighed as he let me play with his hair. He never lets anyone but me, because he knows that it makes me feel better, or at least distracted.

"What's wrong, Smiley?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly, looking at the flowers that were in his faded green hospital room.

"I know you better than that, what's wrong, Smiles?" he asked, matter of factly.

"Nick, nothing's wrong." I said, my voice cracking on nothing.

"Smiley, tell me." He said, concerned and curious.

"Nick, I don't know how to tell you this." I said… tears pouring down my face.

**NICKS POV.**

Tears fell down my porcelain angels face, and I tried to wipe them all away. I knew something was troubling her, something dearly. I knew that I needed to find out.

"You can tell me anything." I said, reassuringly.

"You have a-a-a-" she cried, freaking out.

"Smileybear, sh." I said, stroking her hair and hugging her.

"You have a fifty percent chance of being paralyzed from the waist down." She cried, hugging onto my tighter.

I hugged back, in shock, all that kept repeating in my head was.. _am I going to be able to walk again?_

**heey heey! :D  
so, heres chapter five.  
hope you enjoyed it.  
now, question.  
should nick be able to walk.  
why does demi feel empty.  
Stemi/Jomilla or just Jemi.  
Is Joe going to get kicked out of college?  
answer these. :]  
& PLEASE REVIEW!  
I like them, they really make me smile. :]**

**xo-me.**


	6. DEMI!

**CLEARUP!  
JOE WROTE THE NOTE TO TAYLOR BECAUSE HE SLEPT WITH HER,  
AND DIDN'T WANT HER TO FILE A MISSING PERSON REPORT, HE BROKE UP WITH CAMILLA 5 DAYS AGO IN THE STORY! :] HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!  
**

**DEMI POV**

I have came to the conclusion, that I should've never left for hollywood. Mom's making her famous meatloaf and Maddi's setting up "Sorry!"

"Mom, can I go on the computer for a second?" I asked, sweetly.

"Of course, sweetie, you know where it is." My mom replied, sprinkling her secret spice over top of her perfection, before putting it in the oven.

I walked over to the computer chair and sat down. I decided to talk to a few old friends, I signed into my msn. Wow, last time I was on this, it had "AUDITIONING FOR SWAC! EEP!" I took that off and kept my name as "Demzbaybe." I looked through my list to see Miley on mobile. "miley the hospital; thank you god for not taking nick away from me." My jaw dropped as I signed off and ran back into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" My mom asked, looking up from her timer.

"MILEY, NICK, HOSPTIAL!" I said, out of breath. "Can I go? I need to make sure they're okay!"

"sure sweetie!" she said, tossing me the keys. "AND INVITE MILEY OVER FOR MEATLOAF!" she yelled after me as I ran to the car.

**JOES POV.**

I stepped out of the greyhound bus and took in the North Carolina air. How I missed this place. I hailed a taxi and asked him to go to the hospital, over speedlimit. He gave me a strange look, and drove 15 _under_ speed limit. After a 15 minute drive, I threw him a twenty and ran into the hospital colliding with a familiar beautiful brunette.

"Watch where you're going, my friends are in here!" she said, brushing herself off.

"I'm sorry, my brothers in here." I said, getting up and meeting her face to face. "DEMI?!" I asked, astonished.

She sighed, she clearly didn't recognize me. "Look, if you want an autograph, give me a half an hour to make sure my best friends are okay, okay?"

I chuckled. "Please, I was the first person you GAVE an autograph to."

"JOE?!!" she screeched, hugging me, tight.

I hugged her back. "I missed you too."

She pulled away from the hug, "who's hurt, what happened tell me!"

"I only know that Nick might be paralyzed." He said, sighing.

"ARE WE WAITING FOR GRASS TO GROW?! LETS GO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!" she said, pulling me to a nurse to find out Nicks' room.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a fake smile.

"Yes, we're here to see Nicholas Jonas." I said.

"Sorry, sir, only family is allowed." She said, not removing her fake smile.

"I'm his brother." I told her, firmly. All I wanted to do was see my little brother.

"Room 186." She said, walking away.

**DEMIS POV**

I ran, literally, for Nick's room. I froze in the doorway, watching Nick hug onto Miley, as she cried.

"Smilersh, you're smiley for a reason, smile!" I said, trying not to sound excited.

"DEMI!!!!!!" She over exclaimed, jumping up and almost knocking me down with hugs.

"I MISSED YOU!" I said, crushing her back.

She pulled away from the hug and looked behind me, and gave Joe a hug too, just not as bone crushing. Then she sat back down with Nick. I wonder if they're finally together. I'll ask later.

"What happened?" I asked, super confused.

"Yea, I'm a little lost myself." Joe said, standing behind me.

"Nick was my superman, enough said." Miley joked.

"I did not speed to the hospital to hear that." I said, not realizing the impact it would have on Miley.

"DRIVE AT THE RIGHT SPEED! I DON'T NEED TO ALMOST LOSE ANOTHER ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS." She freaked out, crying.

"Sh, Smiley, sh, breath." Nick soothed her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry. Nick can explain for me, because I'm going to go into hysterics for the fifth time today." Miley said, taking deep breaths.

"Any of you remember Justin Gayston?" Nick asked, looking like he was going to murder someone.

"YES! That son-of-a-bitch stole my girlfriend, got her pregnant and dumped her. She killed herself." Joe said, and Miley hid her face in Nick's chest, thinking about all of the things that could've happened to her.

**NICKS POV.**

I stroked the beautiful gift from gods hair, and started off again with my story.

"Well, he asked Miley out; and of course, she was excited, so she went out with him. He however, didn't plan on being a gentleman, and tried to get her… she texted me, I sped off and hit ice, I crashed into the car he tried to… hurt her in, getting him off her; and her safe, but it knocked me out… yadayadayada, we're here now."

"THAT FUCKER THINKS HE CAN HURT MY LITTLE SISTER?!" Joe screeched; ready to kill him.

"You do know, she's not actually your sister, right?" Demi asked him, stupidly.

"Demi, give it a few years, she'll be my sister in law." Joe said, then slapped his hand over his mouth.

**TBC! :]  
REVIEW!!! :]  
What does Joe mean? [obvious answer, ;p]  
How will 'Niley react?  
Who should Demi be with?  
Who should Joe be with?  
Do you want more drama, more humor, more romance, more horror?  
What did you like, and what didn't you like.  
and be honest, it's not like I can get you through the computer,  
and I'm not a diva, so I'm not going to quit 'because you told me the truth.  
LOVE!  
-mexox**


	7. She Confessed

**MILEYS POV.**

I froze and looked over at Joe.

"What do you mean?" I said, trying to understand why he'd say that; I mean, he doesn't know what goes on in my head, at least, I hope he doesn't.

"Nick knows what I mean." He said, smirking at his younger brother.

"Nick?" I said, looking over at him.

"I-I- could you excuse me for a second?" he asked, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Joe?" I asked, my voice low.

He just smirked. Demi looked over at me with sad eyes.

"Joe, can you go get Demi and I some hot chocolate down at the cafeteria?" I asked, sweetly.

"Sure." He shrugged and left the room.

"What's wrong, Demi?" I asked, patting the spot next to me, on Nick's hospital bed.

She sat down next to me, trying to hide it. "Nothing."

"I'll tell you my dark secret if you tell me what's bugging you." I said, trying not to smile.

"You know who Sterling Knight is?" she asked, sighing.

"Yees! He's on your show." I gushed a bit.

"Well, he told me he loved me, and then we kind-of.." she looked away, "had sex. I ran away, and luckily just in time." She said, and turned to face me with tears in her eyes. "I feel like a whore." She said, and started to cry.

I hugged her tight. "sh, Demi, sh." I wiped away some of my best friends tears. "You're not a whore."

She wiped away her tears and put on her best fake smile. "and you?"

**NICKS POV.**

I walked back toward my room, trying to have an answer. I mean, what was I supposed to say? "_yes, Joe, I'm madly in love with her and plan on marrying her?" _ I sighed and ran my finger through my messily curly hair. Maybe I should just sleep on it, and hope the subject goes away. I stopped as I saw Joe attempting to carry 4 hot chocolate, 4 ice cream and 4 muffins. I ran over to help him.

"You loser, you can't carry all of this." I chuckled, taking the ice cream and muffins.

"Hey, it's not MY fault you ran out and Miley wanted to talk to Demi about something." He replied, shifting the hot chocolate over to his left arm.

I took a muffin out of the bag a bit into it as I made it to the doorway, I stopped when I saw Demi and Miley talking.

"Well, Missy! I told you what's wrong with me, now tell me your secret." Demi demanded. I quietly chuckled.

"Well… you… you see…" she said, and paused, "I'm in love with Nick Jonas."

I spit out my muffin and slowly, okay, I ran as fast as I could. Did I just hear that?

**JOES POV.**

I thought I saw Nick walk right into the room, so I walked in.

"JOE!" Miley said, startled.

"Hey, where's Nick, I thought I saw him walk in." He said, confused.

"Nick hasn't been in here." Demi replied, with wide eyes, she looked at Miley.

"WHEN DID YOU SEE HIM?!" She said, grabbing my colar.

"Like a minute ago." He replied, casually.

Miley screamed and ran out of the room.

"do I want to know?" I asked, semi chuckling.

"Nick just heard Miley confess." Demi replied, still wide eyed.

"Confess what?" I asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Confess her love." She whispered.

**MILEYS POV.**

I ran as quickly as I could, we figured out one; Nick wouldn't be paralyzed. I found him sitting on a bench outside of the hospital.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you; leaving the hospital is against the rules." I said, sitting down next to him; feeling as if I would puke.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT!  
**but I wanted to get it out for you.  
What's nick going to say to Miley? :]  
What's Miley going to say?  
What's going to happen with Joe?

**SPOILER; BECAUSE THIS ONES SUPER SHORT!  
**Sterling will be in within the next 2/3 chapters. :]


	8. ESCAPED!

**So; last ch. I said I'd bring Sterling back. Well; he is, but some more characters are going to be added… for… entertainment purposes.. okay, and I want you to squirm to know what's going on. ;p hehe. **

**DAVID HENRY'S POV. [Henrie is spelt different, making him someone else. HAHA.] **

I was awoken by a loud banging at my door. I looked over at the clock… 5:56?! I shot out of bed, and ran to the door.

"Whoever you are, this better be important." I said, rubbing my eyes to see miss Swift in red lingerie.

"Joe's gone." She said, holding up a note; she almost looked… sad.

"What?!" I said, grabbing the note.

"It seems his brothers like, hurt or high." She said, rolling her eyes. There's the Taylor we all hate.

"Nick's in the hospital?!" I read, jaw dropping. "He's going to miss finals!"

"Not if I can help it." She said, winking. Taylor may be a good for nothing slut; but when it comes to getting her own way, she can work it.

_**AN; if you don't get it, it means she'll fuck a teacher or something to get Joe's finals re-scheduled. :]**_

**JOES POV.**

As my jaw dropped, I looked down to see I had about 30 missed calls from Taylor and a text from David. I opened up the text to read…

"_DUDE! Taylor is going to try and get your finals re-scheduled. Using either money, or sex. Thank god she's your stalker, eh? Hope Nick's alright."_

I rolled my eyes, and chuckled a bit. The I shook my head! I'm not falling for Taylor!

"So, Miley likes Nick?" I said, almost vibrating from excitement for them.

"Yes." Demi said, confused at my excitement.

I just smiled, knowing that all was right in this world. :]

**NICK POV.**

I looked over expecting to see a security guard; but instead I saw the last person who I wanted to. Not that I don't love Miley, but; I just heard her say she loves me, and I'm not sure I can take that in all at once. I just shot her a smile and said;

"Don't you know to close a door?"

She blushed. "I-uh-I was just saying that, you know. Because Demi told me a secret and I didn't have one."

Now, most people would've thought she was lying, but to me, she was telling the truth, I knew her having feelings for me would be too good to be true.

"Yeah, right." I said, trying to sound happy.

**MILEYS POV.**

I could see hurt in his eyes, why would he hurt? I'm the one who almost lost my best friend today, twice. One time being that he tried to save my life. The other, being that I'm stupid. I looked over at him again.

"Best friends?" I said, extending my arms for a hug.

"Best friends." He repeated, and hugged me.

I guess my emotions got the best of me, because I started to cry into Nick's chest.

"What's wrong, Smiley?" he asked, caringly.

"Nick… I-I..," I pulled away from his magical hug and ran as fast as I could, not paying attention to anything or anyone. Nick was chasing behind me, but I couldn't stop. Not now. I needed to be free, free from the pain of being in love with my best friend. I stopped for a second. And someone grabbed me. I was thrown into a truck and guys in masks put tape over my mouth and tied me up.

"Miss me?" An oh-so familiar voice asked.

_**A/N: IT'S NOT JUSTIN! He's in jail, remember? **_

**NICKS POV.**

I ran another three miles after that truck, before I gave up. I ended up back at the hospital. I ran inside to see Demi and Joe, with extremely worried faces.

"GUYS! MILEYS BEEN…" I started freaking out.

"oh, no." Demi said, starting to lose her balance.

"Nick, look at the TV." Joe said, trying to help Demi out a bit.

"In other news, the maniac that tried to kill our very own Miley Stuart—sister of the late Trace Stuart from the band Metric Station—Mr. Jesse McCarty, has escaped from prison. Sources say that he knocked out a guard, put on his uniform, and walked right out of the building. No word yet, as to the safety of miss Stuart. We send our best wishes out to the family and friend." The reporter, uh… reported? ;]

**:O CLIFFFFY! :O  
hehe, I hope you liked it! :]  
I added who it was; because it made it longer.  
and because it's 1:38am. ;p **

**Haha. So…. Whatcha gon' do… REVIEW! :]**

**Also, if you wouldn't mind.  
please put in your favorite [for all my candians, favoUrite.] band/singer. [:  
ALSO!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRACIEE! :]3**

**If anyone wants a shout out; just say so . ;]**

**Anyways, I'm just typing at random.  
NO. PART. NINE. TILL. I. HAVE. 12. REVIEWS! :O**

**Aha, I'm asking for three,, [:**

**GOODNIGHT!**


	9. Death

**THIS PART IS DEDICATED TO DAISYY! :]  
**check her out, youtubers! .com/user/xxtwizzlerzxx :]

**NICKS POV.**

It was as if the ground under my feet had been pulled out. My knees were weak, tears threatened to rain on my face, and worst of all, my heart is being stabbed over and over again. I started to run for the door, but was stopped by a doctor.

"You can't leave the hospital, sir, I'm afraid you need to go back to your room." He said, calmly.

I, however, was not so calm. "LET ME GO! YOU FUCKING FUCKTARD!" That blew my top. I started bawling my eyes out.

Joe and Demi ran over to me, Joe holding me up as I collapsed, and Demi hugging me and wiping away my tears.

"Doctor, do you have any children?" Demi said, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes, I do. 7 and 9. Girls." He replied, confused.

"How about I sign some release forms, and some autographs?" She said, using her Hollywood fame to save Miley.

"And you are…?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Demi…Demi Munroe, but you'll notice me as Sonny Lovato from Sonny with a chance."

"Oh my god! My daughters love you!" he exclaimed.

"So, autographs in return for my friends freedom?" She asked, batting her eyelashes once again.

"Deal!" He said, getting everything ready so I could leave.

**MILEYS POV.**

My eyes fluttered open and all I could feel was the cold, cement floor. I sat up and started to peak around the building I was in. The room was dark, only the light from the little windows up towards the top of the wall was there. I looked over beside me and covered my mouth before I could let out an earth shattering scream. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to examine what was before my eyes. She has blond hair, blue eyes and a few wrinkles. If I didn't know any better to know that Jesse killed my mom six years ago, I would for sure think it was her. She was beautiful, like my mother. Footsteps came down from behind some boxes and soon one of the masked men appeared.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I screeched.

"Miley, Miley, Miley, don't you know not to talk to your father like that." He said, removing his mask.

"You, you tried to kill me! You let Jesse in and held me down… you're the reason that I've been living with Uncle Swift!" I sobbed.

He laughed like a maniac and pointed next to me. "I see your bitch of a mother finally starved to death." He started laughing more, like he enjoyed it. "Your friend will join you soon, don't worry." And he started to walk up the stairs.

"WHAT?! WHO!?" I asked, worried as to what they'd do to my friends.

"The one that means the most to you, of course. And you're going to kill him." With that, he slammed the door.

I layed down next to my deceits mothers corps, and cried. All of these years, she was locked up, with nothing to eat or drink, no heat. Who knows the horrid things they've done to her. I hope that he doesn't get him. Oh, god, I hope he doesn't. What does he mean that I'd kill him? I started to hug my knees and rock back and forth. Trying to push away all of the bad memories and regrets, but I was only a ten year old girl then, it wasn't my fault.

**NICKS POV.**

After my celebrity best friend got me out of the hospital. I started to make my way towards the Swift house.

"So, who does Miley live with, anyways?" Joe asked, confused.

"Her uncle Swift." I replied, simply.

"Swift?!" Joe asked in a panic.

"Yes…?" I replied, confused.

"Does Miley have a cousin named Taylor?"

"Yes, why?" I asked, still confused.

"Uh… no reason." He replied, and I dropped the subject.

**DEMIS POV.**

I looked over at Joe, I never noticed how amazing his face structure was. I shook it out of my head, I've already slept with one guy this week, don't need to fall for two. I walked into the Swift house. That's weird, it was quiet… too quiet. I went into the livingroom to see a terrible sight, it would make Hannibal Lector lick his lips. I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom, where I vomited. If there's one thing I hate, it's blood. I ran out to see Joe and Nick in utter shock.

"Nick, call 911!" Joe said, taking out his phone.

"Who are you calling." I asked, curiously.

"I'm calling Taylor, someone needs to tell her that her father's been murdered."

**DUNDUNDUN!  
Do you think they'll question how Joe knows Taylor, will he tell the truth?  
Is Miley going to die like her mother?  
Who is the friend she's going to kill?  
Who do you think the other 2 masked men are? [jesse and billy are two.]  
Can I get another three reviews again? :]**

**Love. Love. Love. –Moii! :]**


	10. i think i'm fallin for you

**NICKS POV!**

I looked over at Joe, "How do you know Taylor, let alone her number?" I asked, curiously.

"Now, not Nicholas." He said, with his phone to his ear.

"Demi, can you call the police, I need some air."

"Sure, Nick." She said, grabbing her phone.

I walked out of the room, and onto the balcony. I looked out at the starry night, and let my emotions take over.

"Why?" I whispered, as a few tears fell down my cheeks. "Why couldn't they have taken me, instead?" The wind howled a cool breeze. I turned around to see a masked man, I was about to yell for help, but he put a cloth over my mouth. I felt, sleepy.

**JOES POV!**

As the rings came to a stop, my heart felt heavy.

"Joe?" a fragile voice, said.

"Taylor." I said, softly.

"Joe, what's wrong?"

"You're Miley's cousin." He started, slowly.

"Yes, how do you know her?" she asked, confused.

"She's my brothers best friend; Taylor you know how she was kidnapped and almost murdered a few years ago?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes at the memory.

"Yes.. Joe, where are you going with this?"

"Taylor, they've got her again, and they… they…" I paused, trying to speak.

"They what?!" she asked, her eyes also filling with tears.

"Taylor, they killed your dad; I want you on a bus or a plane now, I'll be here waiting for you."

She started crying. "Joe, why are you so nice to me? I broke up you and Camilla, I-I- I seduced you many times…"

I cut her off, "Because, Taylor, I think I'm, I think I'm falling for you." I said, telling her the truth. "Now, plane. I'll meet you at the airport."

"Bye Joe." She said, hanging up and getting everything ready to leave. "Daddy." She whispered, touching her necklace her dad gave her six years ago, the day her mother died.

**DEMIS POV.**

"WHERES NICK?!?!!?" I asked, freaking out.

"He went on the balcony." he replied, confused.

"HE'S NOT THERE!!!!!" I freaked.

"WHAT!?" he ran out and tripped over a note. He picked it up and read it.

"Where's nick?!" I was on edge, not two best friends in one night.

"they've got him." He read, tears in his eyes.

**MILEYS POV!**

I woke up to find another body next to me. It was about twelve fifty two am, at least, that's my guess. I got up to try and get a better look at the person.

"NICK?" I cried, sitting in his stomach, trying to wake him up. "NICK WAKE UP!" I slapped his face, side to side.

His eyes started to flutter open. "Smiley?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"NICK!" I cried harder, hugging onto him.

"Smiley." He repeated, sitting up and stroking my hair. "Smiley, don't cry."

"Nick… look." I pointed to my mother, it wasn't fair. They left her here to die.

"Who, who's that?" he clearly noticed she was dead.

"My..My mom." I sobbed. "they kept her here and starved her to death."

"sh, Smiley, baby." He tried to calm me down.

Someone was walking down the stairs, but we didn't notice.

"Nick, I-I lied earlier." I confessed.

"You did?" He said, leaning closer to my face.

"Yes." I said, leaning closer to him. "Truth is—" I leaned closer. "I love you."

"Oh, really?" He said, a smile playing across his face as he leaned in closer, making our lips really close. "Well, I love you too." He said, his lips brushing against mine as he said that.

I leaned over and kisses him passionately. Sparks flew around the room as he kissed back. I threw my hands around his neck and my legs around his torso pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Ahem." A voice said, from behind us.

We pulled away almost instantly, I was frightened, Nick was protective. "Yess?" I asked, with my arms and legs still around Nick.

"You know what we're going to make you do. And you're going to do it." The masked man is.

"Stop being such a chicken, take off the mask." I said. "You think you can control me, but I don't even know who the fuck you are."

He smirked. At least, it looked like he did. "I'm your worst nightmare." He said, taking off the mask, revealing his identity.

"Jesse…?" I asked, frightened.

"Yes, and now.." He tossed me a gun. "You know what to do." I screamed and threw it at him. "NO!"

He wiped blood off his lip. "You bitch."

**DUNDUNDUN!!! :O  
GUYS! [:  
DON'T BE MAD ABOUT THE JAYLOR. :]  
You're going to see that Taylor isn't all she's cracked up to be.  
And that maybe she has a good side.  
Or maybe she's a slut that'll sleep with another guy and break  
Joe's heart sending him to Demi. ;p  
haha, Just saying. ;]  
oh. My. God.  
What's going to happen?!!?! :]  
review, please. :]  
**


	11. Make It Fast

**TAYLORS POV.**

I ran down the hallway, to my room. Guys whistling at me left and right, I started to shove clothing into a bag as tears flooded down my cheeks.

"Mom." I whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment and a whore, but you got to know… I won't let them get Miley, your sweet, innocent niece. I promise you."

I looked up to see my roommate, Camilla, walk in.

"What's your problem, slut?" She asked, bitchily.

"Fuck you. Or did Joes ENEMY already?" I practically hissed.

"At least I didn't sleep with someones BOYFRIEND."

"YOU DID!" I screeched. "I WALKED IN ON YOU AND DREW, I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE!" I said, tears brewing in my eyes.

"Psh, he even said I was better." She said, doing a hair flip.

"He was MY boyfriend of THREE YEARS!" I said, tears falling out of my eyes. "Three years." I whispered.

"Get over it, he likes me more."

"At least I'm not a dirty little whore."

"Wan, Wan, go cry to your daddy." She said, rolling her eyes.

I bursted out crying. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!"

"Awh, daddy's girl sad." She said, frowning and running her finger down her cheek, to make it look like a tear.

"MY. DAD. WAS. JUST. MURDERED. HAVE THAT ON YOUR CONSIOUS, BITCH!" I screeched, zipping up my bag and leaving for the airport.

**STERLING POV. [a/n; YAY! (:] **

I turned on the T.V to see a reporter talking about some Miley Stuart and some Jesse dude trying to kill her. I sighed, I was about to change the channel when an angelic face appeared on the screen.

"Demi, why are you here in North Carolina?" the reporter asked.

"I needed a break from Hollywood, and then I heard my friend was in the hospital; and now two of my best friends have been kidnapped." She said, trying not to break down, with a few tears falling. "Mister Swift always took Miley, Taylor and I swimming, he always snuck us ice cream, even after my mom said no. He was like an uncle to me." She paused, wiping away her tears, that had blurred her vision. "Whoever the—" The channel made a beep sound. "-took my best friends, and took my uncle from me, you just wait. Miley, Nick, if you see this, please know that Joe and I love you guys, and we need you to pull through, and Nick, don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed."

"Once again, if you see any of these people" the screen showed Miley, Nick, Jesse and Billy's photographs. "PLEASE contact us immediately."

I needed to be there for Demi, even if she thinks I just used her for sex; which is not true at all, I love her with everything in me, she's my angel. I got up and started throwing a few things in a bag.

**MILEYS POV.**

I looked over at Nick, who was frightened, as much as he tried to hide it, it was clear.

"Please, don't hurt him, Jesse." I said, tears started to spill out of my eyes.

"I'm not going to, YOU are." He said, smirking.

"You wanted ME, not Nick. Don't hurt him, please." I said, tears running down my cheeks like they were trying to win the Olympics.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Nick whispered in my ear.

"I'd do that, but then you wouldn't be as tormented." He said, chuckling. He threw the gun on the floor. You guys have two days. If someone isn't dead by then… I'll finish you both." He said, making his way up the stairs.

"Can you please turn on a light, at least?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

He didn't respond, but turned on a light, revealing a basement. It has a couch, a T.V. a mini fridge, everything.

"So much for being in hell." Nick mumbled.

I took a deep breath. "Make it fast." I said, with my voice cracking.

"Make what fast?" Nick asked confused.

I picked up the gun and handed it to him. "Make it fast, please." I said, closing my eyes tightly, letting the tears escape. "I love you." I whispered.

**HEEY HEEY HEEY! :]  
dedicated to; feefee; aka, Niki. :]  
& sorry to say, that I've chosen the couples now.  
Niley is obviously one; and the others will remain  
unknown, for now. Thank you, by the way. For 10  
chapters, I have 17 reviews! :] hehe. **


	12. Demi?

**NICKS POV.**

Did I hear her right?! Is she fucking insane?! I looked down at the gun in my hand, that she placed there; I set it down on the table and walked over to Miley. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lightly on the shoulder.

"There's no way in hell, I'm killing the love of my life." I said, kissing the side of her head.

She turned and faced me, "Nick, you heard him! He'll kill us both if you don't. I-I can't bear to live with myself if I'm the reason you'd be gone." She said, I could see the tears building up.

"Smiley, baby, he said we have two days, right?" I said, needing to absorb as much time with her as possible.

"Yess?" She said, clearly trying to hold her tears back.

"We'll make the most of the time we have together, okay?" I said, wiping the tears that had escaped.

"okay.." she said, a little unsure.

"I love you." I whispered before kissing her passionately. I'd been waiting to be able to do this since I was eleven. It was finally happening for me.

**MILEY POV.**

As I kissed back, I knew that I needed him forever, I knew that it wouldn't even been two days before our time was over. He'd go on, meet someone else, and forget me. I'd be nothing but a tombstone. That thought made my stomach turn. I've loved him since I was ten, the day that I came back, and he was waiting there, his eyes were puffy. My best friend, the guy that didn't cry when his dog died, or when he broke his ankle in seven places, was obviously crying without me. I remember seeing my uncle, my cousins and my older brother. I remember that the first person I ran to hug was him. My best friend since I was two. My love, until the end of forever.

"Smileyy?" He asked, as we sat down onto the couch.

"Yeahhh?"

"Do you remember the time we went to that icecreamstand?"

"And the cheapest thing was 5$!" I said, giggling.

"And you wanted the green one."

"It tasted like garbage bags." I said, laughing at the memory.

"Good times, good times."

"Now, will you tell me, when you decided you loved me?" I ask with a smile across my face.

"Okay. Remember the day you came home, November 5th?"

"Yes." I said, about to gasp.

"When I saw you step out of the car, I just knew. That you're the one for me."

Instead of telling him that that was the EXACT same for me, I crushed my lips with his, very intensely. He kissed back, pulling me so close; there was no gap between us whatsoever. I ran my fingers through his soft curly hair and smiled through the kiss.

"How about you?" he said, pulling away.

"Okay, so…" I said, taking a deep breath. "I got out of the car, and looked into your eyes." I stopped and smiled at his confused expression. "End of story."

**DEMI'S POV.**

I smiled politely at the reporter and walked away. Oh, how I needed my best friends. I looked over at Joe, to see him anxiously looking at his blackberry.

"You alright?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"We need to get to the airport." He said, looking at the time. "She'll be here soon."

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked, sighing as I thought of Sterling.

"I-I think I do." He said, smiling a bit.

"Well, don't tell her that just to sleep with her." I said, harshly.

"What's wrong, Dems?" he asked, damn, why'd he have to know me so well?

"it's nothing, Joe. I just, I need to get my head cleared." I said, trying not to breakdown… not again.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato; I've known you since you were in diapers, what's wrong?"

"I-I I actually believe that he loved me." I said, burying my face into my hands as the tears streamed down my face.

"Oh, Demi." He said, pulling me into a big bear hug.

I sobbed into his chest, I let it all out. Sure, I let Miley know what was wrong, but I couldn't just let it out, I mean, she would never understand, she's got Nick that loves her, and she loves him back, end of story.

"I should've known." I said, pulling away. "Like Miley says, _"Never date an actor, it's their job to lie."_ I wiped away some of my tears, but fresh ones fell. "I'm so stupid."

"He's stupid, Dems, not you." He said, wiping away more of my tears.

"Demi?" a familiar voice asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED;  
k, so; let's pretend that Sterling left 3hours ago, and the flights  
only 2. :O Niley,. 33 &Jaylor? Or Jemi?! Or STEMI!? :O  
find out soon, probably going to go to 16/20 chapters. :]  
review, please. I love hearing your opinions! 3**


	13. And You?

**JOE'S POV.**

This blond guy who looked restless was asking for Demi; he looked familiar. Demi buried her face into my chest and started crying and yelling at the guy.

"GO AWAY! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANT!" she cried.

"excuse me, who are you?" I asked, a bit confused.

He looked at me, "I'm Sterling Cooper , and you?" the _and you_ he said defensively.

"Joe, Joe Grey. Also known as one of Demi's best guy friends." I replied.

"Dems, it wasn't a lie." He said, walking closer.

It suddenly dawned on me, "You're the fucker who lied to my Dems?" I clenched my fists; ready to pouch on him.

"I didn't lie! I've been in love with her since we met for casting calls!"

Before he could finish his rehearsed speech; I punched him in the face. "Asshole."

**MILEYS POV.**

"End of story?" Nick asked, confused.

" I could tell by your eyes, I guess, they just showed that you cared, and it made me want to marry you." I replied, blushing.

By the end of my sentence, Nick was grinning ear to ear. He leaned over an gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "You're really something special, Mi."

"I do what I can." I replied; giggling.

Four masked men walked down in front of us, and my eyes soon flashed with worry. I hugged Nick tightly, afraid to let go. They wouldn't get him. I wouldn't let them.

"Hello, Miley." A strangely familiar voice said.

"Uh, I know your voice."

"You know us all." The masked man on the right said.

"Well, will you tell me who you are?" I asked, frighten and curious.

"Okay." The middle masked man said, taking off his mask.

"I already know of you, Jesse, and my father." I said; and my father took off his mask.

"I will next." The masked man on the right said, taking off his mask, revealing his identity.

I swallowed hard, and Nick's eyes widened. "T-trace?" Nick asked, confused.

I started bawling my eyes out at the sight of my brother, who was supposedly dead. "But, You're dead." I cried. "How?"

"Wait, now." Trace said. "There's one more person here."

The last masked man revealed his identity; and that was the final straw for Nick and I.

**TAYLORS POV.**

I looked out the window; beautiful North Carolina. It's almost been a year since I've been here. I wondered what Joe was thinking. And what he would think of me if he knew the truth about Camilla and my original purpose was to get even, not to end up with him. I-I- I'm a horrible person. I think it's time that I do something right. I just felt crappy. My dad was dead, my mom was dead, my cousin was missing and the guy I might be falling for is going to hate me if _when_ he finds out the truth.

**DEMIS POV.**

I saw Sterling back away with a bloody nose. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screeched.

"You're a sick person sterling." I started, wiping away a few tears. "Lying to a girl is one thing, but lying to her so she'll sleep with you; that's another."

"Demi, what more do you want me to do? Tattoo I love Demi to my forehead?" he asked, annoyed.

"Maybe—Maybe you shouldn't of lied to me!" I cried, stubbornly.

"Why won't you see I'm madly in love with you?" he repeated.

I saw Joe look down at his watch, "Dems, we have to go; Taylor will be here soon."

"Leave me alone, Sterling." I said, before getting into the car. And I think that's when I saw his heart shatter into a million little pieces.

"DEMI WAIT!" he called, after me.

I rolled down the window, "What" "Do" "You" "Want" I said, in monotone.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, I am completely in love with you. I would never, ever, lie to you. Don't you see that?"

Instead of replying, I simply said. "_You're an actor, it's your job to lie." _ And Joe drove away.

**MILEYS POV.  
a/n; I'm holding back Nick's because he's going to blow up in the next one. ;p**

The unmasked man stared at us. I couldn't believe my eyes, not one person I thought cared about me, but four of them, standing there.

"Trace, why?" I asked, softly, with tears falling out of my eyes.

"As if you don't know." He replied, harshly.

"I don't, why is it?" I cried out.

"You're the monster, the reason my mother's dead! You made my father have to go through 5 years in jail for being a help to Jesse. You deserve to die." He said harshly. "We faked my death, and it was a closed casket at my funeral, so no-one would know."

I held onto Nick tight, my eyes burning from all of the tears that have fell, his shirt must be soaking wet. I looked over at the last coward that stood before me. "And _you_?"

**DUNDUNDUN.  
Writing chapter 13 as we speak.  
K, now you have the choice.  
How long do you want this to be?  
A few more, or a lot more.  
AND BE HONEST!  
&thank you for the +7 reviews.  
It means a lot.  
So… What's going to happen with Stemi.  
WHO IS THE LAST ACCOMPLIT?! [no clue for the spelling, hope you know what I mean.]  
Did the Trace thing shock you?  
Probably more soon.  
****J**


	14. Please Tell Me That's From A Dog

**YOUTUBERS.  
Check out: iHugsx & xxtwizzlerzxx. Theres a lot more; but those two are my bookclub&movieclubbuddieess. :]**

**TAYLORS POV.**

As I got off the plane, I quickly looked around; hoping to see Joe. I quickly spotted him next to a girl with sunglasses, I walked over.

"Joe…" I said, smiling. "And…"

The mystery girl took off her sunglasses and smiled, "Miss me?" she said.

"DEMI!" I said, giving her a huge bear hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"Well, we've got a lot of searching to do, I'm not letting the police find my little brother and the girl he loves dead." Joe said, he was a little fierce, mind you I don't blame him. My baby cousin's missing, and the fuckers who have him are going to pay. I started to think, where they would take them. I remember Jesse, he was a sweet guy, _was _being the operative; he's a monster now, he got too attached to Miley. Something about she was the one for her, even though the creeps five years older than _me._

"Taylor, you coming?" Demi asked, ten feet away.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." I went down to grab my suitcase, but I noticed it wasn't there.

"I have it, Taylor, let's get going." Joe said, chuckling.

"Right, coming." I giggled, and caught up the them.

**STERLINGS POV.**

_"You're an actor; it's your job to lie." _ Played over and over in my head, did she mean it? I really loved her, and I wish she knew that, but she doesn't, she doesn't even comprehend what I'm about to do, I dialed the number to the head Disney office, Mr. Charles said if I needed anything, to let him know.

"Hello?" Mr. C answered.

"Heey, Mr. Charles, It's me, Sterling." I said, casually and nervously.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked, concerned.

"I need you to book me a press conference."

"On accounts to what?" He asked, confused.

"I'm quitting, I think my fans ought to know why." I said, hanging up.

_**AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. ;]**_

**NICKS POV.**

"Well, you see, I need money for my powder; and they're willing to give me it." The final man said.

I let go of Miley and ran over to him and punched him in the face. "SOME FUCKING BROTHER YOU ARE, KEV! YOU ARE A MONSTER! THERES NO WONDER JOE AND I DON'T SPEAK TO YOU! LOOK AT YOURSELF, WILLING TO KILL YOUR LITTLE BROTHER AND THE GIRL HE LOVES BECAUSE YOU WANT DRUGS?! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" I screeched, and punched him a second time.

"Ah, ah, ah." Miley's dad said, pointing to his gun. "Third times the charm."

Miley pulled me back, and wrapped her arms around me, so that I couldn't get up. I just held her tight. She was in hysterics, I knew how badly this must hurt her, all the people she thought loved her, and cared about her, in this very room, wanting to _kill _ her.

They were about to go back upstairs, but Miley stopped them. "Wait!" she cried.

"What you pathetic little whore?" Trace said, harshly.

"When one of us is, uh, killed, the other goes free, right?" she asked, scared and hopeful.

"We haven't decided yet." Jesse said, and they all walked up and locked the door behind them.

"Miles?" I asked, softly, still holding her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Is this where they took you before?"

She looked around the room a few good times, and got up, seemingly ignoring my question, walking towards a wall.

"I'm sorry, Mi. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's not that." She said, "come here."

**MILEYS POV.**

I looked over at scratch marks on the wall, _my _scratch marks, from when I tried to get out of here. I looked at the hole I put in the wall, trying to get up to the window. I couldn't believe it, this was the place they kept me, the torture dome. I haven't told Nick everything about what really happened those 5 days, how hard it was. The police told me it was best not to, I mean, who knows what that could've done to him, knowing that someone could do something that disturbing, in a world like ours. Especially at such a young age. I looked over at Nick.

"Please, Please tell me that was from a dog." He said, his eyes filled with tears.

"But that would be lying." I said, low and hushed.

"Oh, oh my god, Miley. Why didn't you tell me how bad this was?" He asked, his face was ghostly white.

"Because, I didn't want you to be concerned, it-" tears started falling out of my eyes. "It was supposed to be over and done with!" I cried, collapsing. I couldn't handle it anymore. All of this was happening, again. Only this time, my aunt wasn't going to save me, and there was no way in hell I was letting Nick.

**:O  
no real cliffy here.  
I mean, Sterlings a bit of one, but other then that ..  
theres not much. Hm..  
what's a song that makes you cry?  
or at least tear up?  
& what's your favourite color? :]  
haha, I'm bored and curious. ;]**


	15. Back to the grave!

_To Raerae1234 . :]  
well; I can' promise you that I can finish it in mearly 2 parts;  
but I'll post one now; & I hope that you have fun at your cousins wedding;  
Canada rocks, ;p_

**TAYLORS POV.**

Once we made it to Joe's car, Demi and I we're thumb-warring for the front seat. It's a bit weird, yes. But that's Demi and I for you.

"I win!" She exclaimed, her thumb over mine.

"Demi…" I said, giving her puppydog eyes.

"fine." She said, annoyed. "I can't believe after all these years those still work on me!"

I giggled and Joe opened the door for me, I got in and smiled. He shut the door and was about to go to the other side, but was stopped by Demi.

"Ahem,." She said, standing infront of her door.

I started laughing, and Joe walked back over and opened her door.

"That's better." She said, trying to hide her laughter.

"So, where would they take her?" Joe asked me as we sat down in a coffee shop.

"I-I'm trying to remember! Last time, they uh… I forget! I had to use super spying skills to find this out!" I felt my stomach turn when a strange looking man walked into the shop, he was wearing a hat, a trench coat and sunglasses. He looked familiar, _too_ familiar.

"be right back." I whispered, and got in line behind him.

"What can I get you sir?" the cashier asked.

"A double mocha latte please." The familiar voice said, but it couldn't be, I mean, the voice I know to be dead.

"Here you go." The girl said, smiling.

He started to walk out, but I stopped him.

"What?" He said in an obviously disguised voice.

"Impossible" I said, astonished.

"Listen, Miss. I have to go." He said, trying to leave.

"What, back in the _grave_ ?"

He turned to face me. "Listen, Miss" he started, hushed. "You don't know what you're talking about and soon, it won't matter if I'm dead or alive because you'll be crying about your dead little whore of a cousin." He ran out before I could say anything.

"GUYS! Let's go. NOW!" I said, running out to the car, trying to find out where he went.

"What's this about?!" Demi asked, with her mocha latte in hand.

"Follow that car!" I exclaimed, pointing to the black SUV I say Trace get into.

Joe went behind him, slowly so it looked like he wasn't.

"TAYLOR!" Demi exclaimed.

"I know who has them, and you're not going to believe me!"

"Try us!" Joe said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Trace, he's in that car. He's one of the people who has her. I know it sounds crazy, but I _know _for sure." I said, hoping they'll believe me.

Twenty minutes later, we managed to see him pull into a driveway, and my jaw dropped so low that Joe could see something was wrong, and I was in the backseat.

"What is it, Tay?" Demi asked me, freaked out.

"That's where they are, that's Jesse's house."

**MILEYS POV.**

Nick just wrapped his muscular arms around me, and held me as I let it all out, it hit me hard.

"My brother, my father, one of my supposed friend and someone who was like a brother, joined together to kill me. Now we're going to die, and it's all my fault. I-I wish that I could go back in time, tell you sooner. That way I could've had more time with you. I-I—I'm such a moron!"

"Smiley, _they're _the morons, and we're going to be just fine. How'd you get out of here last time?" I asked, trying to hide the unsure I felt.

"The-the police was about 2 minutes away, and Jesse was about to kill me, my aunt was there because she was who I called. Well, she—she, jumped in front of the bullet, and the police came… But they couldn't save her in time."

"Knock, Knock." A familiar voice said.

"What do you want, _now_?" I asked, hiding the scared I felt.

"Well…" Jesse started. "I'm bored; and it was disturbing if I had sex with a 10 year old, but a 16 … that'll work."

"uh… no." I said, "Go have sex with one of your minions."

He started walking towards us. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PIG." I screeched, and looked over at Nick, with worried eyes.

"Yo, Jesse." He said, sounding like a gangster guy.

"Yeah?"

"If you take _one_ step closer to my girl, I'll castrate you with a wooden spoon." He said, and I've never seen Nick this angry, this determined.

"There is no wooden spoons here, dumbass." Jesse said, smirking.

"Well then," Nick said, turning around. "I guess this will do." He turned around, pointing the gun at Jesse. "Get" "Away" "From" "My" "Smiley."

**DUNDUNDUN!  
hehe, will Jaylor&Jemi go into the house?!  
was that even trace?  
or was it a decoy?  
Is nick going to shoot Jesse?  
If he doesn't, will Jesse rape Miley?  
:O  
HOLY BEJEEBERS!  
EVEN I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! :O :D  
&if you have reviewed, thank you. :)**


	16. he killed your mom, not her

&Even though it's a struggle love is all we got. :)

**DEMIS POV.**

I honestly thought I was going to hurl. They're in there, right now. And only god knows what they're doing to them right now. I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed my purse and was about to open the door.

"ARE YOU INSANE DEMI?!" Joe asked, locking the door.

"I'm going in, I'll be fine, trust me. Worst comes to worse, I'm held prisoner, I've got a cell phone."

"Dems…" Taylor started.

"You guys go to the police, it'll be fine." I said, getting out of the car. Joe rolled down the window

"Dems, are you _sure_ ?" he asked, worried.

I sighed and took a gun and a taser out of my purse. "Good enough?" I asked, impatiently.

"Be safe." He said and drove away.

I carefully walked over to the back of the house; there was Billy, Kevin and Trace. Holy crap, the guy I dated when I was 14 was here, instead of in a grave. I saw a basement window and looked in it. I saw Miley, then I saw Jesse walking towards her and Nick holding up a gun. I took the gun out of my purse, ready to act.

**MILEYS POV.**

I was terrified, I was desperate to scream. With my luck, Jesse would pull a gun on Nick. I love Nick, but there's no way he could kill someone. I looked over to the window, DEMI!? She was giving me a signal. She held up 3 2 1 & I duck. I understood and shook my head. I gave Nick the same instructions, since Jesse's back was facing me. He gave me a "why?" look, and I just nodded. He understood, I kept my eye on Demi, hoping this works. She was aligned, her fingers went from three, I mimicked, to two, and then to one.

"NOW!" I screamed and dropped to the floor along with Nick. Jesse was about to turn around confused, but Demi's fire sent a bullet through his heart. He fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"GUYS, COME ON!" Demi whisper-yelled through the window. We used my old step/hole in the wall to boost ourselves out of the window. Demi helped to pull Nick through, then me. We were about to run, until we ran into the three minions of Jesse.

**TAYLORS POV.**

I looked over at Joe; as we parked around the corner. He was on the phone with the police right now.

"Yes sir." He said, and hung up. "They're on their way."

"What happens if they don't make it in time, and we lose Miley, Nick and Demi?" I freaked.

"Tayloor, they're brave, they'll make it. I promise you."

"Okay." She said, trying to wipe away the tears she tried to hide.

**MILEYS POV.**

I looked over at Demi, then to Nick.

"You aren't going anywhere you selfish little whore." Trace said, rudely; not noticing Demi.

"Trace?" Demi whispered, a tear falling from her eye.

"Demi?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Trace…why?" she asked, as more tears fell.

"She killed my mom!" he said, fiercely.

"She didn't kill your mom, Trace, you're dad did."

"What are you talking about, you imbecilic girl!" Billy said, rudely.

"The truth feels nice; Tracey, HE killed her. She found me, and he's been Jesse's help all along. He made it seem like he shot her; but then he starved her to death; I saw her body myself. Tracey."

Not knowing what to believe, Trace through his gun over the fence.

I looked over at Nick; who had a death glare at Kevin.

"and you, Kevers, why the drug? Why don't you just man up; get some help; and _not_ be a murderer." I said, looking over at the guy I once called my other-brother.

"You don't get it; I can't LIVE without this I-I-I just can't!" He said, taking out his gun.

"Whoa there, Kev." Nick said.

"Kevy, it's alright, I promise you. We'll get you help; Kev, you're like my brother. And even though you're a drug addict, I still love you. I still care." I said, wiping away a few tears.

"AHH! AHH! AHHH!" Kevin said, grasping his gun and shooting it at…

**SORRY IT'S SHORT!  
BUT IT WAS THAT OR THIS WAS  
THE LAST CHAPTER.  
BECAUSE I'M HAVING A BIT OF  
WRITERS BLOCK. :(  
so, did you like this?  
If not, it's alright.  
I think this is **_**the**_** worst part yet.  
review, if you want.  
but I don't blame you if you don't.  
I mean, finding something nice to  
say about this one, could be pretty hard. :p  
**


	17. sorry its short NO!

**MADDY NOTE!  
go to youtube; play :  
breathe – taylor swift.  
I'm listening to it; on repeat as I write. ********_**

**MILEY POV.**

I screamed at the top of my lungs, I felt myself losing air. But Kevin didn't shoot me. Huh? I fell to the ground and my eye lids started feeling heavy, but I was not going to let them close. I looked down to my stomach to see blood flowing. I could hear Demi screaming and Nick was at my side.

"Miley, baby, Miley." He was crying. "Don't leave me, Miley, I love you! Don't leave me! I need you, Miles."

"YOU MONSTER!" I heard Demi screaming, I could bearly speak.

"Nick…?" I said, weakly.

"Smiley." He said, "Don't go, please."

"I love you… I need you to get Demi and yourself out of here. Understand?" I said, knowing that I couldn't be saved. I knew it was finally over.

"No, Miley! I won't leave you behind." He cried.

"I love you, Nicholas Jerry Grey. Get your ass out of here, understand?"

"Miley, I need you. You _are_ my heart." He was almost hysterical.

"Nick, kiss me." I said, well, demanded.

He leant down and kissed me passionately, and I used what little energy I had left to kiss him back. He pulled away and cried, it was the hardest I've ever heard. I could still hear everyone, but I couldn't move, and I couldn't see.

**DEMIS POV.**

I took the gun that was in my purse out and I pointed it directly at Billy. Kevin had shot himself and Billy had shot my best friend.

"Now, young lady put that down."

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I screeched and shot him seven times; first in the balls, then each leg, the face twice, his stomach, and finally his chest.

I dropped the gun and turned to Trace, who was in utter shock. "Still think that _miley_ killed your mother?!"

"Demi, I-I-" he said, and ran over to Mileys side. "Miles! Miles!" he said, freaking out. Everything was finally making sense to him. Oh my god, what had he taken part in?

Nick looked over at me, confused. We were both kind-of shocked, but we trusted Trace.

I ran over next to her as well, oh my god, she was losing so much blood, so much blood. She was pale, she-she-she was gone. "Miley, please. If you can hear me, fight it. please, we all need you. Nick needs you, Trace need you, Taylor needs you, Joe needs you, I need you. Miley, I need you." I was hysterical, along with Trace and Nick. We couldn't lose her. In the distance, I could hear sirens. And then I couldn't remember anything, I-I believe I might've fainted.

**NICKS POV.**

I honestly thought that I myself had died. I couldn't feel anything, I-I was numb. She was everything I'd ever need, and she was gone. I saw the paramedics rush over to her, taking her on a stretcher along with Demi.

"WE NEED SOMEONE TO COME WITH THESE GIRLS!" a paramedic shouted.

I jumped up and ran over.

"I'm going." Trace said, firmly.

"Excuse me, fucker!? Twenty minutes ago you wanted to kill her!"

"Uhm, Mr. Curly hair?" the paramedic said.

"Nick.. and yes?"

"Get it!" he rushed.

I jumped into the ambulance; watching them doing whatever is it they were doing to Miley. Tears were still falling from my eyes; my eyes were burning from all of the tears that had fallen. I couldn't breathe, and I most definitely cannot breathe without Miley.

**..  
**this is like, 591 words;  
they're usually about 900.  
but I'm having a bit of  
writers block. And I started  
crying writing this, because  
I felt my characters pain.  
I actually had to stop writing  
for about a half an hour, because  
I needed to calm down. Well, I  
hope you like it, and I hope you  
review. There's probably about ..  
3 parts left. :(  
but! You should check out the broken  
road… I've got some great ideas for that! :D


	18. eighteen

**JOES POV; four hours later.**

I sat at the hospital with Nick, Taylor and Trace. Taylor was as far away from Trace as possible; because she swore he was a ghost. I looked over at Nick. He was shaking. I really felt bad, he held her when she possibly died, that's just freaking sad. I-I'm worried about him, what happens if she's gone? And how will he take it? I know Nick; it won't be well.

"Anyone here for a miss Miley Rae Stuart?" A male doctor asked.

Nick practically jumped out of his seat. And Taylor, Trace, Demi and I stood up.

"Is she okay?! Tell me she's okay! I beg of you tell me!" Nick freaked out, and none of us had the heart to stop his freak out.

"Well, sir, maybe you should sit." The doctor said, politely.

"And maybe you should tell me that the girl I love's okay!" Nick said, harshly threw his teeth.

"I don't know how to say this but Miss Cyrus is dea—" the doctor was cut off by a nurse running towards him.

"Doctor! She's breathing! She's—She's alive!" The nurse exclaimed out of breath.

"That's impossible! She was dead a minute ago!" he said astonished!

"Take a family member and come on!" The nurse rushed.

"Come on, son. You're about to strangle me, might as well see your girl at the same time, eh?" The doctor said, running and Nick followed behind.

**NICKS POV.**

I ran behind the doctor at first, but I made it past him faster, following the nurse that was 10 feet away from him. I made it up to her and we ran as fast as we could to Miley's room. She was laying there, coughing. My beautiful angel, she was still alive. The nurse and doctor begin doing their thing and I just stood in the corner, wondering if Miley could see me, or hear me. Once the doctor and nurse were done, they sat me down.

"Son, you're girlfriend is not dead." He said, happily, but it soon faded, "However, she's in critical condition right now. And there will be no one allowed in here."

I was about to rip that god damn degree boys balls off, but he corrected himself.

"No one but you, got it?"

"Aye, Aye, Captain." I said, sitting in the chair by Miley's bed. "Hello beautiful" I whispered.

"She might not hear you. She's asleep right now." The doctor said and left.

He was right, my angel was sleeping, I watched her sleep, looking at her. She looked a lot healthier then the last time I got to see her. She had cuts and bruises on her arms, probably from Jesse. I shook that thought out of my head; Jesse, Billy and Kevin are dead. _Kevin!_ I didn't tell Joe about him, yet. The hand of cards we've been dealt, baby. We were lucky enough to beat the blackjack dealer. This time, he got 19 and we, we got 21 baby. I gave Miley a quick peck on the forehead and then took out my cell phone to text Joe.

**NICK:**_"no ones allowed in, but I'm starved, could you get some food, maybe?"_

**JOE: **_"Sure, anything in peticular you want?"_

**NICK: **_"Editable."_

I put my cell phone away to see Miley stirring. I hope that her dreams going alright. "I love you." I whispered to her.

**TAYLORS POV.**

I saw Joe get up and start walking, I got up and caught up to him.

"You alright?" I asked him, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, just going to get some food for Nick." He said, holding my hand as well.

"J-Joe?" I asked him, shakily. No more secrets.

"Yeah, Tay?"

"If I tell you something, you swear you won't get mad?"

"Of course, Taylor.." He said, smiling at me.

"Okay, first off. You know how _I_ sent around a sex tape of us?"

"Yes?" he said, kind-of embarrassed.

"I didn't… Camilla did."

"Taylor, how did Camilla even get it?"

"I sent it to her, it was my revenge." I said, looking down.

"Revenge?" He said, hurt building up in his voice.

"She slept with my boyfriend, so I, g-got even." I said, my eyes filling with tears and my lip trembling. "But then I started to fall for you." I said, trying to hold back my guilt.

"So I was just a pawn in your revenge?!" He said, furious.

"No! You were! Joe, I-I love you!"

Joe shook his head and walked away, great I lost him.

**DUNDUNDUN!  
review! Tell me what  
you want to happen!  
& don't think I'm forgetting  
sterling, he's coming. ********  
going to bed, -mads**


End file.
